


A private fight after the tournament of Power

by Oozaru_Huntress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozaru_Huntress/pseuds/Oozaru_Huntress
Summary: A Queens way of celebrating certainly is special





	A private fight after the tournament of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading anything I had a writers block. Plus the fact that I grew kinda ... depressed since ... well I started writing vegebul fanfiction with the small hope of tumblr recognitiom. Maybe even getting the honor of someone drawing a picture there of a scene in one of my fics.
> 
> But I'm over it. And now I'll continue writin' for you guys!
> 
> And whats the best way to celebrate? With a little bit smut xD
> 
>  
> 
> Rated M for a reason!!

A Friends POV 

______________

Breathing heavily I rest on a small cliff on the edge of a mountain and watch the clouds slowly travel across the horizon. Basking in the cool afternoon sun I wipe the sweat off my brows and dried blood from my chin with a smile.

"Whoa! What a fight! It felt like back then when I first met you! You totally kicked my ass, buddy!"

"This may be. But this time I didn't try to kill you. Atleast not intentional."

With a snort I gaze at the man sitting next to me. Leaning with his back against the broken trunk of a tree the prince let out a deep breath.

He's quiet. His dark eyes following the trail of a hawk circling the sky above us.

What he does next however really catches me by surprise as he takes off his left glove to gaze at the slim piece of jewelry on his ringfinger.

My eyes widen at the sight. I knew there had to be wedding rings but I'd never imagine he'd wear one!

He never ceases to surprise me. But I know I can't speak to him about it as he'd immediately be some kind of offended. Instead I continue our talk.

"Not intentional?"

"It sure was on my mind then and now. After all it was you who started this wretched tournament and put our lives on the line just for fun."

"Hey! It all went perfectly fine in the end as promised! Come on, I know you enjoyed fighting so many super strong people!"

"Oh yes. I loved being almost beaten to death. I enjoyed the pictures in my head of my family being erased from existence for good. The fear of loosing them forever without the chance of being reunited with my wife and kids in the afterlife, because this would've also being destroyed. Besides the fact I don't even know if I'd be send to the same fucking final destination!"

 

He's really not the battle hungry saiyan from before. He changed a lot since the whole ordeal with Buu I forgot.

"You're pretty angry, huh?", I try with a crooked smile and watch him finally shake his head with a long sigh.

"I was the whole time. But now there is no reason for it anymore. My family, my ... my little daughter is safe. That's all that matters for me now."

"And the saiyans of universe six."

"Yeah. Though It was not me who saved them and therefore I was not able to keep my promise to Cabba."

"But without you they'd be lost forever. We all were! I've never seen you fight with such determination before! You couldn't even stand on your own two legs anymore and still kept fighting Jiren. I've seen everything. You almost died fighting him and still kept going for more. And that AFTER beating a freakin' God of Destruction! And you even mastered Super Saiyan blue and reached a whole new level of power!"

And this new power he used against me just now and without Kaioken I'd never have a chance to compete with him. He grew insanely strong during this tournament.

"I'd reather test it against your Ultra Instinct bullshit but apparently I am not strong enough to drive you to this form."

"I already told you I'm sure there's no chance for me to do so. I used up all my KI in this form. I was too careless with it. So it seems right now you're the strongest one now, buddy!"

And at that he finally shows a small smirk and stands up.

"You'll surpass me in no time and actually ... I dont give a damn about it. There are more important things. For now this was the last fight I'll compete in. You were my last opponent. For the next few months my family is my top priority."

Again my eyes widened.

"You'll stop fighting?"

"That I've never said. But I will spend time with my family and train my kids. After all, I'll have to make sure my little Echalotte will be stronger than the brat of your son."

"Echalotte?"

"None of your concern."

So this must be the name he chose for his baby. A saiyan name. He's still the royal bastard. With a broad grin I stand up and stretch. Every inch of my body hurts, the prince really didn't go easy on me. This'll hurt a lot tomorrow.

"Well ... we'll see about that. Pan is strong. She'll be a Super Saiyan at the age of five."

"Then my daughter shall master it with four and one day surpass me. And you."

"You've totally fallen for her, eh?"

His cheecks redden ever so slightly as he smiles with closed eyes and a small shrug of his shoulders.

"You think so?"

"Of course! I mean, she looks exactly like her mother. Soon she'll wrap you around her little finger and makes you all soft."

"Tch. She already did. And I'm fine with that as long as she's happy. But if you think I'll grow into such an embarrasing nanny clown like the namek I'll break my new rules and kick your sorry ass."

"Okay Okay. Sheesh! Atleast you're still a dick."

"Hn. Tell me something I dont know.", he says with a smirk and puts the glove back on after one last glance at the ring.

"Let's head back. Bulma is probably pissed I did not attend our ow daughters welcoming party."

"Pissed? No way. The way she ran into you crying I'm sure she can't wait to get her hands on you again!"

Now his face turns completely red in shock as he's gasping aloud.

"Sh ... shut the fuck up, Kakarott!", he shouts storming off, leaving me behind to start laughing like a maniac.

Good lord. I just love to piss him off!

*********************************

 

The Queens POV

_______________

"And he still kept going?", I ask with my eyes widening as the story of our universes survival captivates me.

Gohan is sitting next to me with a broad smile on his lips as he talks about the tournament without taking a break. He told me everything. How it started, how each fighter of our team was eliminated and generally how colorful and fascinating the sheer amount of warriors had been.

But ...

what amazes and fascinates me the most is the fierce determination of my husband Gohan talks about with clear awe in his voice. How my prince fought against the strongest warriors of all in order to protect and save us, his small family from erasure. Tears are forming in my eyes at the thought of how exhausted he must've been. How much pain he had to endure for his promise to return.

How he feared to never see them again.

How he actually beat a real God of Destruction all by himself!

"Yeah. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was on the brink of loosing consciousness and this Jiren didn't stop beating him up. He didn't care that Vegeta was not able to defend himself anymore. But your husband kept fighting anyway! His body was a bloody mess and his eye swollen shut. And as Jiren landed the final hit ... Vegeta was ... on the brink of death when he fell from the stage and appeared next to me. I was scared he wouldn't make it."

"God ..."

It broke my heart to hear that.

"You should've seen him. The moment he was healed by a senzu he kept spurring on my dad to not dare loosing. I've never seen him like this."

My heart was beating faster and faster. I'm being overflown by both undying love for my husband and boundless anger towards the bastard that almost beat him to death.

Wiping my eyes with a smile I watch my friends celebrate around me. My son happily playing with his baby sister. He doesn't have to know just how close he got from being erased from existence. I'm so proud of him defending 17's island with Goten and Marron. But ... I'll feel bad forever for sending him away even though it was for the best.

"I was so afraid ...", I whisper and close my eyes with a smile, wiping my tears away again as Gohan takes my hand with a crooked grin.

"I was afraid! Geez, I was our teams leader and your husband left us first do do his own thing and completely ignored our plan of sticking together!"

"Don't tell me you actually believed he'd stick to a group", I reply and start laughing as I hear footsteps approaching me from behind.

"That is because this plan was doomed to fail right from the start.", a deep voice suddenly interrupts us and I jump to a stand to embrace my prince tightly. Happy he finally came back from his long battle with Goku.

"Hah! What did I tell you? She really couldn't let her hands stay away from you!"

The both of us blush deeply but I don't care as I grab the handsome face of my beast of a husband to kiss his soft lips passionately, ignoring both Gokus comment and Gohans laugher.

"Get a room ya two!", my best friend cheeres and I raise my middle finger to tell him to shut up, causing him to laugh even louder and Gohan to snort amused.

As we finally part our foreheads touch and I gaze deeply into my husbands dark and beautiful eyes, loosing myself in them.

"Missed me, woman?",he whispers with a smile and I kiss his nose as reply, causing him to chuckle ever so slightly.

"How did it go?", I ask and gently wipe the dirt off his shoulders.

"I kicked Kakarotts ass.", he says with a grin causing Goku to snort in feighned annoyance.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself this! Fact is I kicked YOUR ass, buddy!"

This time we both raise a middle finger.

************************************

The Kings POV

______________

As I am standing under the hot spray of the shower to wash away the dirt and blood from my last battle I close my eyes in relief. For now there is nothing to worry about anymore. No universal threat, no fear of loosing my family. I should be perfectly at ease. And yet I can not stop thinking about those last hours. Can not stop thinking about the fact that this bastard Frieza was revived and is surely already rebuilding his empire.

It sickens me to think about how I seem to never be truly freed of him.

He might have pulled Kakarott onto his side. As they became something like comrades and fought Jiren in sickening picture perfect sync. But I am not as foolish and naive as the clown.

I know this ugly lizard will continue torturing and killing innocent creatures all around our galaxy. Forcing children to fight and kill for him. Enslaving them just like me when I was young.

With a sigh I close my eyes and shake my head. There is nothing I can do about it now and I won't accomplish anything by worrying about it.

When he returns one day I will be prepared to kill him once and for all.

I am stronger than him anyway. And one day both my children will be too and this thought fills my heart with hope and pride. God I've truly grown soft.

"Honey?", the voice of my mate calls out to me from outside and I switch off the water in response.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love. I just wanted to ask if you need something. Normally if you shower this long you're worrying about something."

"No, no. There's nothing wrong. Where are the kids?"

"Trunks is playing ranger with Goten on 17's Island. They really seem to love this new game. Bulla however ... Well, why don't you ask her yourself?"

And the sweet laugher of my daughter brings my heartrate to accilerate. Drying myself up with a rise of my KI I step out of the shower and wrap a black towel around my waist.

As I open the door to the bedroom the two most beautiful girls in my life are staring right at me. Shaking my head in awe I smile back, overwhelmed by love.

"Look, Bulla! Papa is back. Say hello!", my wife laughs and takes our daughters small hand to imitate a wink. I actually have to avert my eyes with a snort. But my queen gently turns my face back to her to kiss my forehead and lean against my shoulder.

"You fought well, love.", she whispers and I swallow hard in shock.

"How ... how much do you know?", I ask and take my daughter to gently hold her against my chest. The warmth of my skin making her drowsy immediately.

Another thing she shares with her mother.

"Everything, love. Gohan told me as you were off fighting Goku. I know what you did for us, honey. What you were going through and the ... the pain you suffered. You were so determined ... I'm sad I wasn't there to see you ..."

"Bulma, I ...", I don't know what to say. Don't know how to respond seeing her smile that is so full of admiration and gratefulness. It is for the best that she didn't see it. That she didn't see how I failed to stand up to Jiren. And how I was so much weaker than him. How even Frieza lasted longer than I did.

"I'm sorry ..."

With closed eyes I clench my teeth in anger and instantly hear my child whimper in my arm as she feels the anger boiling inside of me.

"Hey ... It's okay, love. It's not important that it wasn't you who won this tournament. All that matters ... is that the last person in the ring was a friend. And that you came back to me. To us. And you fought harder than anyone else to ensure our safety. Without your strenght and stubborness we'd be wiped out for sure, love."

Her eyes are full of love and her kind words calm my anger with ease. My little Echalotte is sleeping again and I take a deep breath watching her tiny form.

"I was ... afraid ...", I admit with a whisper and her eyes begin to water in response.

"I know, love. I was afraid too. Bulla cried the whole time. But I knew you would return. You never broke a promise. I never doubted you."

And I can't stop myself from kissing her soft lips as her love overwhelms me.

*************************************

The Queens POV

________________

I watch him with a smile. Watch him sitting in my rocking chair next to Bullas crib and just hold the child against his bare chest with closed eyes. He's so calm and relaxed I can't stop looking at him as I hold the camera to take a shot.

"Woman ...", he mutters in silence, knowing I'm taking pictures and hating it like the plague.

"I just couldn't contain myself honey. This is such a beautiful sight.", I answer and mean it honestly. This picture is going to be a poster in my lab. Where only I will continue seeing how he's sitting there with nothing but a towel around his waist and an angel sleeping against his chest. With a smile I put the camera away and reach out to my handsome husband to gently massage his shoulders, earning a content sigh from him.

"Hey ..."

"Hn?"

"How does it feel to be the only mortal in history to beat a God of Destruction?"

"God of Destruction candidate."

"No no no. Beerus told me clearly this Toppo guy was promoted to the real deal by his boss. And both Beerus and Whis were really astounished by your performance! So how does this feel, love?"

"I don't feel like I could take on that naked cat god if that is what you mean by it. Atleast not on the same level. But ... yeah. It does feel pretty damn good.", he says with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"But it would've been better If it had worked like this against Jiren. I still do not know how I managed to last against him for so long. I ... I felt like my body was about to shatter to pieces any time. It must have been ... a pitiful display."

His voice is completely calm but Bullas silent whimpering is telling me the truth about her fathers inner turmoil.

"I would've love to see your last stand, honey. I am sure this was a sight to behold, if it even scared Jirens team mates. You fought like a true gladiator and I am so, so proud of you."

His shoulders tense and I see the tips of his ears turning pink.

"We really need to celebrate your victory over Toppo, hun. Is there anything you'd want right now? How about a bottle Champagner for the two of us? Put our little angel in her crib and come with me. But take your time. I have a small surprise for you.", I purr into his ear and kiss his neck, causing him to growl low in response.

"I am sure super dad wants some appreciation. How does that sound 'mister God of Destruction conqueror'?"

His small chuckle is music to my ears and I gently smack the back of his neck as I leave him behind to get something to drink.

*********************************

The Kings POV

______________

Shaking my head in awe I do as I was told and gently put my little baby back in her bed. As I put the small blanket over her tiny form I lean down to gently kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, my princess Echalotte. I will keep you safe. Always. As you were my reason to keep going against the strongest foe I have ever met. You, your brother and your mother. I fought for the three of you. And it fills me with pride and joy to know you are safe."

With my eyes closed I put my hand on her small back to feel her KI. To memorize it so I am always aware of her emotions and health. Like I am with both my wife and my son.

"Welcome to this world, my child.", I say with a smile and turn around to leave her behind. Knowing the moment she'll wake up or grow restless I am the first to notice. Even though she still is too young to call out to me by herself.

My hand on the door handle I hesitate.

Not fully knowing why. I just ... do not seem to be able to leave her alone so easily. And smile at the thought of it. She made me so soft.

Me, the once called dark prince of death.

Letting out a deep breath I finally step outside and feel the exitement in my wifes energy as she found yet another reason to get herself drunk.

Shaking my head I follow her KI that leads to the direction of our bedroom.

Of course. I chuckle silently.

Taking my time I gaze at the pictures of our family on my way. Thanking the gods again and again that I am still able to do so.

Every picture a memory in good and bad times I will cherish forever. Especcially one that showes my mate in her rediculous space attire she wore on Namek. I still remember seeing her for the first time. Contemplaining weither I should laugh at her stupid looking outfit or take her on the spot.

I close my eyes at the memory and continue walking with a smile on my lips.

As I finally reach my destination I stand before the closed bedroom door and open it slowly.

Only to be greeted by the sight of my beautiful wife stretched out on the bed, wearing nothing but luscious transparent lingerie in a dark crimson color.

I am completely taken aback by the sight of it.

"What's wrong, love? Cat's got your tongue?", she purrs seductive and reaches for a long glass on the nightstand to empty it's contents in one go, sighing in content.

"Oh right. You didn't get to see this one yet. I bought it for ... something special to celebrate. It was really really expensive but I think it was worth every zenny, don't you think?", she asks and draws a trail with her pointy finger from the toes of her left foot, over the silk stockings on her long leg that are hold up only by a thin garter belt, and over the transparent corsage barely containing her beautiful breasts in a silken cage. Knowing my eyes are following every small movement.

A silken choker is bound around her slim neck, bearing a small pendant in form of the royal crest of my Saiyan family and that sight alone is causing my heart to almost burst out of my ribcage.

"B ... Bulma, I ...", I stutter and she slowly crawls towards me to seal my lips with her finger.

"Shh. Here.", she says and holds a glass against my mouth I have no idea where she got it and no other choice but to drink it's content, tasting the most exquisite alcohol i've ever felt on my tongue.

"It's good, isn't it? It's the most expensive champagne of this galaxy and the bottle is still full, honey.", she purrs and fills my glass again to the brink.

"Are you trying to get me intoxicated, woman? Knowing you this has a high chance to getting me drunk.", I say and sit down on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry, love. I just wanna get you more relaxed", she answers and I shake my head with a smirk before emptying the glass on the spot.

And another one.

And another one.

And truth be told it doesn't take long for the alkohol to work it's magic on my body.

Warmth is spreading through my system and I lean back with a sigh, my eyes closed.

"Yeah. Just like that, love.", I hear my wifes incredibly sexy voice as she reaches for my hands to gently move them behind my back and with a soft 'click' I am not able to move them anymore.

"You little vixxen.",I growl with a smirk and already feel incredible exitement at the feeling of the cuffs on my wrists.

Those special cuffs that stop the flow of my KI in my arms, rendering them conpletely useless.

And I am fully at my queens mercy and that knowledge ...

makes me almost painfully hard.

"Can you blame me, love? There is a strong and sexy saiyan ... that beat a God of Destruction ... lying in my bed, basically naked and I can do whatever I want with him.", she speaks with a raspy voice and her words are turning me on even more.

"Who said I would allow you this previlegue? Maybe I do not want you to touch me? Maybe I am too tired?"

"Is that so?", she purrs and crawls over me to sit on my hip, making me instantly aware she did not go through the trouble of putting on a slip.

Oh this beautiful vixxen

"You really aren't interested?", she bows down to lick over my collar bone, causing a shiver to run down my spine and I close my eyes at her touch.

Her lips and teeth are gnawing on my neck, on my chin and as she runs her tongue over my vulnerable throat my eyes roll in the back of my head as I'm overwhelmed by this lovely feeling.

"This looks as if you do enjoy this, love.", she purrs and runs her hands up and down my chest, causing me to gasp every time her touch runs over my nipples.

"Honey ...", she moans into my ear and licks around the edge of it, sending a shiver down my spine

"I want to reward you for your effords. Want to make you feel soo good. I want to lick every inch of your beautiful body and worship every muscle. I want to gasp 'I love you' over and over again lying under you ... I want you so badly ..."

Every sound a soft moan that drives me crazy with need for her. Every word a naughty promise of crazy extasy.

Sitting back up she lets her hands run through her short tresses, giving me another view of the translucent armor she is wearing for this battle for dominance.

I love it.

"Vegeta ...", she purrs my cursed name, running her hands up and down her beautiful form as she looks at me with eyes clouded with desire.

"Show me Super Saiyan Blue ..."

*********************************

The Queens POV

________________

Instantly I see him swallow hard and avert his gaze at the though of what happened the last time I asked this.

"Come on, love. There's no way you could hurt me. You can't move, remember? I reworked the cuffs. The more energy infused into them, the stronger the KI drain. You won't be able to free yourself. Don't you trust me?"

"O ... of course I do. But ..."

"Come on ... I'm dying to see it again.", I say and reach behind myself to gently stroke him through the towel, earning wonderful moans from his lips.

"Besides. Should anything happen, there are senzu beans in my nightstand. Nothing can go wrong. Come on, love. It would make me so ... so happy ... I promise you won't regret it ... Show it to me ..."

I watch him take a deep breath.

And the next thing I see is blinding blue light illuminating the room and myself and I hold my breath at the sight of the godly beauty that is the man under me. His eyes and hair shining in the color of the carribbean sea. His body glowing turtoisque and his KI engulfing the two of us, accentuating every of his muscles lusciously and I'm instantly beyound turned on and moan as his eyes fixate me. His gaze incredibly intense.

"Like what you see, woman?"

"You're such a beautiful bastard."

"And you're the craziest bitch on this backwater planet."

And I can't wait anymore. Hungrily I bow down and capture his lips in a passionate kiss he immediately deepens with equal force, causing me to moan at the intensity of it. My whole body is on fire.

As my hands reach for his face I let my lover body slide down on the towel, slowly grinding my core against his hard lenght and we both moan at the feeling.

"What do you need, honey? Do you have any wishes? This is your night, love ...", I whisper against his lips and watch his desire-clouded blue eyes, loosing myself in the bottomless depts of them.

"All I want is to bury myself deep inside you and make you scream my name untill you can't scream anymore ...", he whispers and his words cause a shiver to run down my spine and a moan to escape my lips.

God, this man is an addiction

Breaking the kiss I gently gnaw along his strong jaw to lick the edge of his ear and a smal spot behind it I know is incredibly sensitive and truth be told it doesn't take long for him to twitch with a soft growl.

I know his body like the back of my hand.

Know all of his scars. Every muscle.

I know how to bring him pleasure. And how to bring him pain. Just to piss him off from time to time.

I know where to touch him to bring him to his knees and wich parts of his body are the most sensual to my touch.

And yet I can't get enough of it.

I never could.

Especcially now where every inch of him is so magnificently accentuated by this blue KI.

I am addicted to him.

Sighing with my eyes closed I move down to his sensitive throat, causing him to move his head back to grant me better access. and I let my tongue slide across his adams apple.

"You will make me scream your name, love. But first it is my turn to give you pleasure. And I know you love it."

As I gently gnaw on his vulnerable throat I hear him gasp ever so slightly.

"Enjoy this as long as you can, woman. The moment I am freed you'll beg for mercy.",he rasps and I moan at his words.

I have trouble resisting to open the cuffs and let my hands run up and down my body, imagining my small hands are his big ones, loosing myself in my imagination I gaze into his eyes and watch him struggle against the shackles.

"Do you like what you see?", I mimic his words from before and he takes a deep breath with closed eyes, taking in my scent and I swallow hard at the sight.

Slowly sliding deeper I let my tongue form a trail from his throat, over his collar bone untill my lips gently suckle on his right nipple, causing him to take in a sharp breath as my tongue plays with the hardening stub.

I could never get enough of it.

As I continue licking over this sensitive part of his anatomy my hands are slowly caressing his strong abs and his stomach.

Gently tickling his sides his muscles twitch uncontrollably and I know this turns him on even more.

"Woman ...", he gasps a small threat I ignore with a smile and go even deeper on him to kiss and lick around his bellybutton.

Again he shudders and his breath hitches. The strong and proud saiyan prince is like wax under my hands and the fact that he is so incredibly ticklish causes me to chuckle against his hot skin.

He's so gonna make me pay for that.

*******************************

 

The Kings POV

______________

 

Swallowing hard I clench my teeth at this sensory overload is sending shocks of pleasure through my body.

I can't take it anymore. I need her so badly. But I can't free myself as much as I am trying. And I thank god for it, as I am also not able to hurt her.

Nonetheless ...

As I watch her playing my body like an instrument ... wearing this luscious attire my mind is drifting off. There is nothing in my thoughts except her.

Only my beautiful queen, illuminated by my KI like a godess. I can easily imagine a delicate crown on her hair as she sits back up to caress her own skin, making soft sounds of desire to drive me wild.

With every breath the scent of her arousal is growing stronger and again I struggle against the shackles holding me down.

"I could stare at you forever ...", she softly moans and her eyes never stop focusing on me. Breathing heavy with desire she runs her hands through her blue tresses and over her breast I just want to free from their silken prison.

I need her so much.

"I want you ...",I rasp in a deep growl and watch her close her eyes in pleasure at my words alone.

"Almost, love.", she purrs and starts crawling backwarts down my lover body.

Finally opening the annoying towel, causing me to shudder at her hot breath on my flesh.

"Let me enjoy this a bit longer, honey.", her words a seducing purr.

Clear admiration and lust are shining in her eyes as she just boldly stares for a few moments and bites her lower lip.

"Every manly creature in existence would be put to shame next to you ..."

I can't help but chuckle at her rediculous assumption and simultanously feel the tips of my ears heating up because I know she really means every word.

"You are crazy."

"Maybe I am."

With a smile she kisses the tip of my throbbing member and shocks of pleasure run through my system.

I'm addicted to her touch.

As she slowly moves to the end of the bed and spreads my legs to kneel between them my skin crawls in exitement and anticipation.

"Let me enjoy this, honey ... I want to worship you a little more.", she purrs and runs her tonge slowly over the lenght of my flesh, causing me to groan aloud and my eyes to roll in the back of my head.

"What a wonderful sound ...", she purrs and runs her thumb over the tip of my dick before gently starting to stroke it.

And I gasp her beautiful name.

"How does that feel love? Want me do give it to you slow ... or fast? Gently ... or strong? The possibilities are endless and i'd love to make you feel all of them ...",she purrs and starts using pressure to stroke me roughly and the intensity makes me cry out loud.

God I love this woman

"Do it again, love ...",she orders out of breath and I watch her take my flesh into her hot mouth and close her eyes as she starts working her magic on me and again I cry out my pleasure, throwing my head in the nape of my neck, my eyes closed shut.

Holy shit

"Let me hear more, love ...",she breaths on my flesh as her tongue begins sliding hard over the sensitive tip. Moaning softly she strockes me so amazingly fast I have trouble focusing not to come immediately. And end this beautiful feeling.

"Relax ...", she whispers and the tips of her fingers caress my balls and I cry out again and again. I'm trying so hard to focus, trying to control myself but I know I won't be able to do so for much longer. In this particular kind of battle I am the weaker one of us.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

"B ... Bulma ..."

"Yes, love? Is it time for me to stop?"

"Otherwise it ... will be over before ... god ...!",I gasp as she roughly runs her tongue over the tip one last time before I feel her loose her touch on me completely.

My head rolls in the nape of my neck. I am breathing heavily and my whole body is shaking from tension.

Begging for release.

I'm dying of need for her.

"I love your beautiful sounds of extasy, my prince", she sighs and crawls back onto to me to capture my lips again in another incredibly dominant kiss I deepen without wasting a thought. Sweat is running down my temples as we part. I'm shaking and twitching from head to toe.

I am close.

So. So close.

My throbbing flesh and I almost painfully desperate for release.

"Free me ...",I whisper and let out a deep breath as I let go of my power. The blue light extinguishing on the spot.

"Too bad you have to let go of this magnificent form, honey.",She says and reaches behind me to finally free me of the cuffs holding me down.

"But you are perfection in every form anyway.",she whispers as I grab her shoulders and slowly push her into the sheets.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, hon.",she purrs and gently grabs my face to pull me down to a kiss.

"I want you ... I can't wait any longer, my prince ...", she bites her lip and opens her legs for me. Surely already ready to ditch her share of foreplay.

Crazy vixxen.

However I do have a different idea and I bow down to whisper into her ear:

"How about Super Saiyan 2?"

And her soft moan is all the confirmation I need. With a small chuckle I capture her lips in a heated kiss and power up, bathing the room in sparkling golden light.

My turn.

****************************

 

The Queens POV

_________________

 

"Oh god, yes ...", I groan into the kiss and the electrifying Ki of my husband brings my whole body to a sensory overload. It's like I'm on fire.

"How predictable.", he chuckles against my lips and runs his hands up and down my form before gently freeing my chest from the corsage.

"That's better ...", he groans low and moves down to worship my breasts with his hands and mouth and I claw into the sheets with a gasp of his name, causing him to close his eyes with a sigh at the sound as his tongue glides over my nipples.

I love it. I really do. But right now ...

"Please ... I can't wait any longer ...", I moan and mean it. I am beyond turned on ... turned on by pleasuring this god of a man and all he does is to chuckle ever so slightly at my request.

"So this spot won't do any longer?"

His tongue runs in circles over my nipples before slowly trailing down my stomach. A path with a clear destination in mind that causes me to take in a sharp breath in anticipation. And I open my legs wide for him without thinking. Addicted to the feeling about to come.

I know he wants to return the extasy I brought him before and yes, I'm dying to feel his rough tongue on my core.

"Do you prefer this direction, my queen?", his voice is a low purr that drives me mad as the sound of his heavy breaths is getting closer and closer to the most vulnerable area of my body. My breath is hitching.

"Yes ...Yes ...!", My fingers dig into the sheets as he grabs my tights, caressing them with his thumbs.

"But I want all of you ... I need you ... I want to feel you inside me ...!"

"You will soon enough."

And his tongue brutally attacks the most sensitive part of my body without warning.

"Ohshitfuck!", I cry out a curse and throw my head back into the sheets at his assault. His rought tongue grinding against my throbbing clit he stares at me intensely and I cry out his name time and time again as he's using more pressure on just the right spot.

"V ... Vegeta...!", I plea and feel a powerful climax fast approaching. My lower body twitches uncontrollably as the extasy drives me mad.

"I want to ... come with you ...!", I manage to gasp and almost immediately he stops his attack and retreats, causing me to sink into the bed like a puddle of gello.

"H ... Holy shit ...", I stutter and watch him take another deep breath with closed eyes and I can't wait anymore.

My legs are quivering from the sheer amount of tension and desperation for the release only he can bring to me.

"I want to feel the man stronger than a god ..."

At the sound of my words he shows a small smirk, rising to his knees. Wiping off his chin with his lower arm he stares at me with turtoisque eyes full of love and admiration. His gaze so intense he makes me feel both small and shy and tall and desired at the same time.

"There is one detail about my battle you still don't know. What no one knows."

"What do you mean, love?", my eyes widen as he slowly bows down to kiss my lips. But this time incredibly tender and sensual.

"That it was you who gave me the strenght to beat that god. You and our family were my reason to fight. The power wich helped me reach a whole new level. My strenght to keep going when I couldn't feel my own legs anymore. And yes. I was ready to give my life if it would've ensured my family's survival."

My eyes begin to water at his beautiful confession and my heart is being overflown by love as he again captures my lips in a sensual kiss that sends shivers down my spine. His hands gently grasping mine, our fingers intertwining at my sides.

And slowly, oh so slowly I feel him slide inside me. Making me instantly aware that he is slightly bigger in this form as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"But I am glad we both made it out alive.", he continues and bows his head with a small panting sound.

As our bodies are finally joined the two of us groan in relief and the look of pleasure on his features fills me with love.

"Please ...", I whisper weakly as he gives me time to adjust to him.

"Never consider to give your life for us ..."

"I ... It is my duty, woman."

"But we can't live without you ..."

His eyes widen shortly before he closes them with a small chuckle and gnaws on the edge of my ear before playfully sucking on my earlobe.

"My queen ...", his rough voice sends shivers down my spine as he licks around my ear.

"Neither could I live without you ...", he whispers and finally starts moving slowly, moaning softly into my ear and the beauty of his words makes me want to hold him tight forever.

"I love you ...", I gasp softly and his grip on my hands tightens in response.

"More than you can imagine."

"I feel the same ...", he responds and my eyes water again at his rare return of my my words. Overwhelming me with emotions and he captures my lips again. This time in a passionate, heated clash of our tongues, opposing the almost agonizing slow and sensual pace of his thrusts.

This was not just sex.

This was making love.

In its purest form.

"Say it clearly to me love ... just this once.", I breath a small wish and he looks me in the eyes with his teal gaze. Sweat glistering on his skin from the strain of focusing on those unusual tender movements.

Shaking his head with a soft smile he bows down to whisper into my ear.

"I love you, you crazy wench.", and my eyes widen as tears of joy run down my face. But before I can muster an answer his lips are on mine again. Tightening my grip on his hands I return the kiss with equal force, wishing this moment would go on forever.

But soon my body starts protesting. Tension and pressure is building up around my lower regions and the need for release is slowly clouding my mind.

"It's okay, love ...", I moan against his lips and his eyes focus on me, I see the same urge in his gaze as the immense strain is visibly difficult to maintain.

"You sure, my queen?"

"Please don't hold back anymore. I need you ... With all your might.", I whisper and steady myself and he immediately quickens the pace, moving in and out in fast, yet strong motions, causing me to cry out against his shoulder again and again. Good god!

"Faster ...!", I urge and he complies, his forehead pressed against my shoulder as he groans my name, letting out beautiful sounds of extasy and love and as promised I almlst shout out my love for him as I feel a powerful climax fast approaching.

"Just a little more ... Just a little more ...!", I plea almost desperately as he lets go of my hand to grind his fingers against my most sensitive spot and I cry out loud as I come under him. Loosing myself to him as he speds up even more to let me ride it out completely untill I cant gasp anymore and all I can manage is to weakly clap against his shoulder, signaling him to stop fighting his bodys urges. To come with me.

And beautifully groaning my name he finally gives in to his need for release.

As he's finally lying on me breathlessly I let my hands run over his back and through his soft blonde hair.

"This ... was amazing ...", I say and he can only nod weakly in response.

"You were amazing, love.", as I continue his hair fades back to black and he breaks our wonderful connection with a soft sigh. Letting out a long breath he's lying on his back next to me and I embrace him tightly, resting my head on his strong chest.

************************

 

The Kings POV

______________

"Hey ...", her eyes are shining with afterglow as she looks at me with a soft smile.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you ... for everything in this tournament. And Congratulations on awaking an new form, honey. I can't wait to get to see it. But I know it'll look glorious. Because it's you."

With a snort I reach around her to caress her lovely ass.

"I know I am a work of art, Woman. You don't have to tell me. Although I do like to hear it. But I wouldn't have chosen you as my woman If I had not thought the same of you. And I ... already thought about taking you on Namek if you want the whole truth."

With a gasp her cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson.

"Wha ..."

"Don't look at me like that. I was a space pirate who didn't see any female creature in months. Of course the moment I first saw you I wanted to throw you over the next rock and knowing you, I am sure there wouldn't be a lot of fighting back."

"I ...I ", her stuttered hesitation is all the confirmation I need and I laugh aloud next to her.

"Why didn't you do it then, hm?"

"I was turned off by your oogling at that ugly Zarbon. Gross."

"He looked good, okay? My boyfriend was dead, I was lonely, scared as shit because of you and ... Who could've known he would transform into that ugly frog?! It was just a two minute crush."

"Yeah ... but it was enough to ... awake a feeling of weird joalousy and I killed him ... tortured him in front of you just to show off."

"I ... is that true?", her mouth hangs open and I realize I said too much in my blissfull state of afterglow talkativeness."N ... no I was just kidding. I mean that weird kind of space suit killed my mood in an instant since it was was the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"I never knew ...", she whispers and raises to her knees. Giving me another view of both her beautiful body and the luscious armor she is wearing.

"So you wanted to take me on namek? Back then when you were a bloodthirsty ... evil space pirate? And you attacked the guy I had a small crush on in front of me just to impress me because you were jealous and had the hots for me?"

The faint smell of arousal from before was replaced by an overwhelming scent of desire as she crawls on top of me and bows down to kiss my earlobe.

"Could you show me what you've done to me if you would've gotten the chance on namek?"

The challenging, lust clouded gaze of her eyes alone makes me nearly painfully hard and as she starts touching her own body with silent moans the exhaustion from before is completely forgotten.

"You'll regret that request woman. I was a cruel, brutal bastard back then."

"I always loved that side of you anyway."

"You have been warned."

Grabbing her bautiful ass with a broad smirk I help her guiding herself to the right position -

And the both of us groan in blissful unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I know technically Zeno would've destroyed the universes had Goku not interfered. But it could've taken years untill then since Zeno is a timeless god. Thats why I chose to write it the way it is. (Or was it stated otherwise? Cant really remember)  
> That Vegeta blamed Goku for putting them in danger.  
> If I forgot something, or should change something, let me know and I'll do it right away! ^__^ 
> 
> Have a nice day guys  
> (A review or two would totally make my day! ^_^)


End file.
